Five Things That Never Happened to Veronica Mars
by DarlingVioletta777
Summary: The title says it all. Five things that never happened to Veronica. Some have LoganVeronica themes.


Title: Five Things That Never Happened to Veronica Mars

Author: fickledame  
Pairing/Character: Veronica, Logan/Veronica, a little Veronica/Duncan.  
Word Count: 1815  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: I did this from the 'Five Things that Never Happened to…' challenge. Just five little scenes of things that never happened to Veronica.  
Spoilers/Warnings: It would be best to have seen up until 1x22. Character death.

**Feedback**: Very, very appreciated.

**A/N**: This is my first Veronica Mars fic and my first fic in a long, long time. Kind of testing the waters here, because I am very nervous.

1)

"I was hoping it would be you," she smiled, before it disappeared from her lips at the look on his face. "Come in,"

She stepped back and let Wallace past. He sat down heavily on her sofa, taking a deep breath as if preparing for battle.

Veronica knew something was bad, she had seen that look too many times. She had that look herself too many times, usually just as she was about to give a client at Mars Investigations really bad news. Her legs felt light all of a sudden and she sat down quickly before he could say anything, fighting down a wave of nausea.

"Tell me," she murmured, her hands twisting the corner of her top around her fingers tightly, until the tips of her fingers went white.

"I saw Leo earlier on the way back from work," Wallace began, he paused, looking at the floor, "Logan went to the Coronado Bridge tonight, Weevil and his gang followed him."

"Oh god," Veronica gasped, "What did they do?" She glanced up and he finally met her eyes. "No…" she was on her feet backing away from Wallace without realising what she was doing, her hand pressed against her mouth.

She hit the wall and slid down, chokingback the bile that burned at the back of her throat. Her palms pressed against her eyelids trying to stop the searing tears from leaking out. She felt Wallace's cool hand on her arm and heard him saying something, but couldn't make out the words. All she could hear was this loud whooshing sound, like the sound you hear when you are standing on a station platform and a train goes rushing past.

"I'm sorry," she finally heard him say.

2)

Veronica woke up with a jump at the sound of the shrill alarm. Her blurry eyes made out an image of someone at the foot of her bed and she realised it was Lilly. Pale, lifeless eyes gazing at her, her hair matted with blood, dried onto her ashen skin.

She shook her head and Lilly evaporated. She took deep breaths to slow her pounding heart, pulling her duvet up to her chin as if it could protect her. She couldn't face it, not today. The looks, the whispered comments behind her back and the not-so-subtle insults to her face.

There was a knock at her door and her Dad's warm voice called, "Honey, are you up yet?"

"I don't feel so good, Dad." she called, making her voice sound hoarse. "I'm not going to go to school today." She knew her Dad would see through it straight away, but she also knew he had to go to work today and didn't have long to argue.

"But it's your first day," he protested, "Your chance to make new friends before they all get snapped up,"

"I don't feel well," Veronica replied again more firmly, biting her lip as she waited with bated breath for the definite 'go to school, Veronica,' she knew was coming.

There was a pause before the door clicked open and Keith Mars strolled in, looking at her with concern. He brushed his fingers lightly across her forehead.

"Drink plenty of water, rest in bed. I'll try and be home as early as I can." He leant forward and kissed her gently. "Go back to sleep, honey."

She smiled to herself as she heard her bedroom door click shut. Veronica knew he knew she was faking it, but was glad he had let it go. What would she miss today anyway? Books being handed out? She rolled over, put the pillow over her head and went back to sleep. The hell that was school could wait for another day.

3)

Veronica glanced over her shoulder as her fingers hurriedly fumbled with the latch to the gate. She ran through, her find clutched in her hand. Suddenly he was in front of her and she gasped.

"Got something of mine, Veronica?"

Veronica had been at Logan's house for his birthday party. His parents had agreed to stay upstairs for the night. She didn't want to go so soon after she had broken up with Duncan, but Lilly insisted it would be fun.

i "You can't miss it Veronica, it will be fabulous." she had declared dramatically. "It's about time you were getting over Donut anyway, plenty more fish in the sea." /i 

She knew she wasn't getting over Duncan anytime soon when she saw him kissing a girl and she stumbled out, feeling like a fist was squeezing her heart and stopping it from beating. Tears blurred her eyes and she found herself in the room near the pool. She let herself fall on the neatly made bed while she took deep breaths. The last thing she wanted was for Duncan to see her eyes red and puffy and give him the victory.

Veronica had been staring at the ceiling for awhile when she noticed something clear in the centre of the ceiling fan. Her brow furrowed as she followed the wire from it with her eyes, to the cabinet. Curiosity got the better of her and found herself gaping at the screens that lay behind it.

Why would they have cameras in here? She thought to herself as she clicked the play button and watched the tape.

She knew she would never forget the image of Lilly and Aaron Echolls writhing in bed together, as she sat on the edge of the bed, chewing on her lip. What the hell should she do? How could Lilly something like that? They all knew what Aaron was like, although it was never, ever discussed between the four of them.

She had to get out of there, grabbing the tapes before she could change her mind and left quickly, hurrying past Duncan who just gaped at her and on past Lilly who was making out with Logan like he hadn't been caught kissing Yolanda and like she hadn't cheated on him with his father.

Veronica had begun to panic as she neared her home, what if Aaron found out she had taken them? What would he do? The evidence on them would be damning. She was relieved to make it back home, when Aaron suddenly appeared in front of her.

"I don't have anything," she said stupidly trying to buy time as he stood blocking the way to her home, the way to safety, trying to hide the tapes behind her back. How the hell could he have seen so quickly? Unless he was watching the party from upstairs, she quickly decided, her stomach clenching in fear. He would have easily beaten her here in his car than from her running. Veronica had seen the scars on Logan when he didn't realise she was looking, she knew what Aaron was capable of.

"Give them to me," he shouted, his eyes bulging dangerously, his cheeks reddened in fury.

Suddenly a jolt of anger went through her, "How could you do that?" she screamed, "How could you do that to your son?" She had to get the tapes out of his reach and away from her. Preferably where he would be distracted so she could run the few more yards to her door, where her Dad would be watching TV and her Mom curled up on the sofa next to him. She thought quickly as Aaron walked towards her and then she glanced at the plastic case around them and threw them into the swimming pool where they landed with a plop.

"You little bitch," he snarled, reaching out blindly, his fingers grasping an abandoned ashtray someone had left on a table. He swung it round and it connected with her temple with a sickening thud.

Her body fell to the floor, her eyes staring at him glassily. He looked down at the blood coated ashtray in horror. He quickly cleaned the ashtray and climbed down the steps into the pool. Aaron swam to the bottom and grabbed the tapes. He let go of the ashtray, hoping the water would clear the rest of his fingerprints, resurfaced and climbed out.

Aaron spared the body of Veronica Mars one more glance as he ran past her and out into the safety of the night.

4)

Veronica sighed and folded her slender arms across her chest. "Can you just give it up already?"

He ignored her, biting on his lip as his concentrated on the task ahead of him. She rolled her eyes and leant against the wooden table and looked at Wallace, shaking her head. He laughed before saying, "Wanna go on the dodgems while we wait, Mac?"

Mac nodded, grinning at Veronica, "Have fun," she said sarcastically, "You're gonna be there all night." Mac and Wallace took off towards the queue for the dodgems and Veronica looked back at Logan.

"We're missing out on all the fun," she groused to him. "Honestly Logan, it doesn't matter."

"Just another try," Logan agreed, tensing his arm, aiming and throwing the hoop. It landed over the stick perfectly. "Yes!"

The man behind the counter smiled, "Five in a row," he said, handing Logan a large brown bear with a heart on its front.

Logan took it with a nod and handed it to Veronica, leaning forward and gently kissing her on her lips, "As promised."

5)

Veronica opened her front door and went through. She laughed gently to herself when she saw the balloons her Dad had left, like he had done for her every year and the 'Happy 18th Birthday Veronica' banner he had hung across the wall. Presents were scattered on the floor, ready to be opened later. Wallace, Alicia and Darrell were coming over for dinner that night for her birthday.

After taking off her shoes and putting her purse in her room, she came back to inspect her presents. She loved trying to guess what they were without actually opening them. She prodded inquisitively at a large box that was from Wallace, before glancing around to survey the others.

Veronica noticed a foil wrapped gift on the table, apart from the rest of the gifts. She frowned and picked it up, curiously, wondering why it was separate from the others. She turned over the silver tag in her fingers, her forehead crinkling at the 'L' written on it.

She gently shook the small box, listening to the rattle. Jewellery of some kind, heavier than metal. She shrugged her shoulders, unable to wait any longer and slid her finger under the fold of the paper, opening it up to reveal to a blue, velvet box. She opened the box cautiously and looked down at the necklace inside. She picked it up and held it carefully, admiring the wooden beads that had a stone hanging from it, which she recognised as a jade stone. Veronica undid the silver clasp and fastening it around her neck as she walked over to where her laptop was on the table. She typed 'Meaning of jade' into the search engine and hit enter, waiting a second for the correct page to load. She smiled at the results.

'_Harmonises dysfunctional relationships.'_


End file.
